


Day 9 - Naughty/Nice list

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Kissed: Magnus and Alec's First Kiss - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Anal Fingering, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Day 9, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Naughty/Nice list, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Alec has never heard of many mundane Christmas traditions. When Magnus brings up the naughty and nice lists, things take a turn that neither of them expected, but are no less thrilled by.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Day 9 - Naughty/Nice list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/gifts).



> Day 9 - Naughty/Nice list  
> Pleas read tags for rating and warnings!!!!  
> Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

"Have you been naughty lately, Alexander?"

Alec’s blue eyes shot up from his bacon and eggs at this question.  _ What the hell does he mean by that?  _

After making hot chocolate, they found that they enjoyed cooking together. From that day on, they tried to prepare meals together every time they spent time in the loft.

Magnus’ golden-green cat eyes were staring at him curiously reminding him of the odd question he just received.

“What?”

“I asked…”

“I know what you asked but I wonder in what language, because I didn’t understand,” Alec pointed a fork accusingly at his chest, making Magnus laugh out loud.

“It’s today’s Christmas traditions, my love,” Magnus explained, taking Alec’s hand in his, after he placed the fork on the table. “The naughty and nice list that belongs to Santa Claus. If you are on the nice list you get your Christmas present, but if you are on the naughty list you are going to get only coal.”

Alec’s brows furrows. “I don’t get it. Mundane traditions are weird.”

“Tell me about it,'' Magnus laughed. “But this one can be useful. Especially when you have kids.”

Alec tensed, what the warlock noticed immediately. 

“We are both men, we can’t have kids,” the shadowhunter whispered, avoiding his eyes.

“You have an adopted brother, why do you think we can’t adopt a kid or two?” Magnus teased.

Alec's face turned red. Of course he thought about it. But who would give two men legal custody of a child.  _ Alec focus! Magnus is not asking you to have a child with him. He is just explaining…  _ What  _ he was explaining? _

He looked at Magnus and he saw the warlock's intense gaze. Alec knew he had to say something if he didn't want Magnus to figure out what was on his mind.

“What exactly does it take to be on the naughty list?” Alec asked, pretending to be curious.

Alec gulped lightly when he saw Magnus eyes squint at his failed diversion to change the topic.

“I think you already know the answer to that, Alexander,” Magnus said looking at him pointedly. 

Alec smiled innocently as he reached for his coffee mug, wanting to occupy his hand and hide how fake that smile was.

“After what you did at the shower this morning I think you are on top of the naughty list,” Alec almost choked on his coffee, looking up with a flushed face, to stare right at Magnus' amused face. “Right behind your blond brother of course. I think Santa Claus has a separate file on Jace's naughty crimes.”

“What have I done?”

“Oh, you exactly know what have you done,” Magnus teased, his cat’s eyes narrowed.

“No I don’t know, Magnus,” Alec stood up taking his plate and unfinished coffee to the sink.

“Santa will be very upset when he finds out that you are also a liar, Alexander,” Alec’s head perked up at this accusation.

“I’m not!” Alec argues, his voice louder than he intended.

“Really?” Magnus looked at him challengingly, crossing his arms. “So you didn’t jerk off in the shower just after you woke up?”

Alec’s checks turned even redder at the warlock’s question. The shadowhunter looked at Magnus sharply, feeling bold after he was called a liar by his boyfriend.

“Even if so?” Alec asked. “I am eighteen and it’s not a crime. And if it makes me naughty, that means you are actually the naughtiest person I know.”

“I suppose you are right,” Magnus laughed, standing up taking his plate to the kitchen as well. “So… why didn't you wake me? I would have gladly lent you a hand.”

Alec froze feeling Magnus’ hot breath on the shape of his neck. The shadowhunter turned in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes with the broad smile, when the idea flashed in his mind.

“I tried to be considerate,” said Alec, tangling his hand in the warlock’s dark hair, shifting them so that now Magnus was leaning back against the sink.

Magnus’ cat eyes looked at him puzzled, before Alec tilted his head and kissed him strongly. They both were panting hard after they finally split to take a breath.

“What do you mean by  _ considerate _ ?” Magnus asked, when Alec entangled himself from his grasp.

“You don’t know?” The shadowhunter looked surprised, making Magnus more confused. When the warlock shook his head Alec turned and looked at him over his shoulder. “I tried to be considerate of your age, I didn’t want to tire you. After all, you are not that young anymore.”

Magnus needed a second to process what Alec said, when he did he gasped loudly.

“You didn’t,” Magnus eyes flashed dangerously.

“Oh yeah I did,” Alec answered teasingly, making a step away from the warlock. “What are you gonna do about it?”

His blue eyes flashed with lust when he saw the sparkle of Magnus’ magic “You are going to pay for that, my love,” Alec shuddered hearing the threat in his voice.

“Promises,” he laughed and started to run, when he saw Magnus move from the counter.

“Get back here!” Magnus chased after him to the living room.

Alec was laughing, running just before Magnus hands caught him. In one moment they both stopped on the two different sides of the couch. Magnus was panting hard, this time not because of the kiss.

“Give up Magnus,” Alec said, straightening and looking down on him. “I’m a young, highly-trained shadowhunter, and you are an old warlock, you have no chance.”

“Ok, that's it!” Magnus growled, and Alec blinked when he saw blue magic surrounding his body and he felt a strong pull. “I think you forget my dear that as a warlock I have magic that shadowhunters are not immune to.” Alec looked up at the warlock golden-green cat eyes and shuddered when he saw familiar glow in them.

“Magnus,” Alec tried but he was silenced with the strong kiss. He whined when Magnus stopped to look at him.

“Shush, my love. I am thinking of the answer to your question,” Alec moved his eyes from Magnus red swollen lips to his cat irises, and shuddered when he saw a mischievous glimpse in them. “What should I do with such a naughty Nephilim?”

“Magn…” he sucked in a harsh breath. The first thing his brain registered was a sound. A loud  _ smack _ . Just before he felt a stinging sensation where Magnus' opened palm met his butt.

The warlock watched him closely, waiting for his reaction, while still holding him close to his chest. Alec was frozen in place, staring at him with huge eyes and Magnus began to wonder if he was breathing at all.

“Alexander?” he began worried, snapping Alec out of his shocked state.

The shadowhunter blinked a few times before his brain caught up with what just happened and his face turned bright red.

“By the angel,” he breathed, hiding his flushed face in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“Are you ok?” The warlock asked, stroking tenderly his hair. Alec noded after a few seconds, that’s why he took his chance and asked another question. “Did you like it?” 

Strong shudder was his only answer. He sat down on the couch, with the trembling shadowhunter securely held in his arms.

“Look at me, Alexander,” Magnus sighs when he feels Alec’s head shook and his trembling hands tighten on his shirt. “It’s ok to like it, my love,” he tried to explain. “When I did it I was hoping for you to like it, if I have to be honest.” Alec relaxed a bit after this confesion. “Can you look at me now?”

Alec slowly moved his still red face from Magnus’ arm, looking at him shyly. His eyes were shining with the unshed tears.

“Oh, Alec. I’m so sorry my love,” Magnus whispered, stroking his cheeks. “Sometimes when you are acting so bold and teasing I forget that you are still so new to all of this.”

“I’m sorry that I freaked out,” Alec admitted, sniffling.

Magnus smiled, when he looked him in the eyes. “Are you really ok?”

Alec took a few shuddering breaths before he looked at Magnus’ worried eyes again. “I am,” he relaxed more when the warlock's strong hands started to stroke his arms. “I’m sorry for calling you old.”

“Don’t be silly Alexander,” Magnus interrupted him. “It doesn't bother me at all.”

Alec’s eyes brightened, he leaned in to place a tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips, which was supposed to be short, but quickly escalated. He shivered as he felt Magnus's hand gently caressing his ass. Alec tried to pull away to meet the warlock's eyes, but their tangled necklaces prevented him from doing so. They both looked down at arrow and bow pendants and started laughing. Alec slowly untied them and gasped when Magnus squeezed his butt. Their eyes met again.

“Is that ok?” He asked searching Alec’s face for any sign of discomfort. The shadowhunter blushed again. “You know you don’t have to do things just to please me, right?” Magnus asked seriously.

“You made sure I knew it long before our first time. Don’t worry Magnus,” he assured. “When I started this stupid banter with you, I was hoping it would escalate, I just wasn't expecting  _ this _ .”

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Magnus's voice was sincere and guilty.

“I wasn’t scared, just surprised,” Alec insisted, tightening his grip on Magnus’ shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. When they split, Alec looked at Magnus from under his lashes and whispered. “I don't mind.”

It was Magnus' time to suck in a breath. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t make me say it twice,” Alec mumbled, avoiding the warlock eyes. “Where do you want me?”

Magnus looked at his shadowhunter and noticed the small tremors in his hands and the shallow breath. He knew that Alec was too nervous to get straight to the point, so he decided to help him relax a bit.

Alec melted as Magnus tilted his head to place small kisses all over his face, slowly sliding down to his neck sucking on his pulsepoint, making him moan and wiggle on his lap.

Magnus slowly lay down pulling Alec on top of himself. They both moaned when their groins rubbed and started to giggle a second later. When they calmed down, the warlock entangled his fingers in Alec’s hair pulling him for another kiss.

“Magnus,” Alec huffed into his mouth. “I told you…”

“Shhh,” Magnus interrupted him. “I’m setting the mood.”

The shadowhunter snorted, moving his hips to rub at Magnus half hard cock. The warlock gasped and his golden-green cat eyes looked at Alec warningly.

“What? I’m trying to help,” Alec laughed and yelped when Magnus slapped him again. He looked down at the warlock, not being able to hide his blush. “By the angel. Can you at least warn me before you do it again?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Magnus asked teasingly, groping his ass with both hands, making their erections grind.

Alec closed his eyes letting Magnus create the best pace for both of them. He lost himself in that sweet, slow torture. Magnus knew as well as he did that they needed more to come. 

Alec moved his hands to Magnus silk shirt, trying to unbutton it without losing his balance. Another reason Alec is grateful that he is a shadowhunter. He was so proud when he managed to undo one button without falling face first on Magnus’ chest, but he didn’t have time to move on to the next one, when he felt his boyfriend’s hand leave his ass. He needed only a glance at Magnus’ cheeky smile to realize what’s coming next. He barely tensed before he felt another slap.

“Who told you that you can touch me?” The warlock asked sternly.

Alec looked at him confused, not being sure where this sudden change had come from. “Magn…”

Magnus cut him off with another strike, gaining a short yelp. “Every nice Nephilim should ask for permission.”

Alec shuddered and his cheeks flush again. 

“You didn’t ask, so… in that case you are?” The warlock asked, stretching out the last word whilst searching Alec’s face for any sign of discomfort.

The shadowhunter swallowed hard before he answered, closing his eyes. “Naughty?”

“Is that a question Alexander?” Magnus teased and smiled when his boyfriend shook his head. “I would prefer verbal answers, my love.”

Alec opened his eyes, and Magnus stopped breathing for a moment. Stubbornness was shining in those blue irises.

“Who made you king of the couch?” He asked boldly. 

Magnus cock twitched, interested between them. “It’s enough for me to be the king of your pants.”

Alec's eyes narrowed at the joke, before he bursted into a loud laugh. “Oh god Magnus, that was low, even for you.”

The warlock puffed his cheeks. “I show you  _ low _ . You're going to regret this.”

Alec squeaked as Magnus quickly sat up, pushing him off himself. Before he could ask what’s going on; Magnus grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him down to lie on his lap, making him land face down on the couch.

“Let me up Magnus, I’m not five,” Alec argued. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment; not because of the position, but how much it turned him on.

“It’s a punishment for making fun of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Oh c’mon you just called yourself a king of my pa…” he didn’t have time to finish this sentence when he felt a slap. The strongest one so far. He could feel how damp his pant’s already were and he prayed Magnus wouldn’t notice; at least for now.

Alec groaned as Magnus began kneading his already sore butt. He tried to get up, but the warlock’s other hand, which pressed his head against the couch, prevented him from doing so. He was getting ready to try again, when he felt it.

“MAGNUS!” Alec cried and reached back, touching his ass. “You bite me?”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself?” Magnus answered, then snapped his fingers.

Alec noticed that the belt on his pants had disappeared and his zipper was undone. Second later he could feel Magnus hand caressing his bare ass, slowly sliding off his pants and boxers.

“By Lilith,” Magnus keen, when he saw his own palm imprinted on Alec’s white skin. “You have no idea how gorgeous your cheeks look right now.”

“Are you talking about my face?” Alec huffed, when he felt Magnus lips on his tender skin. “Even though you can’t see what it looks like.”

Alec yelp was drowned out by a loud  _ smack _ , which could have been caused only by skin-to-skin contact. His whole body tensed up, when he tried to absorb the pain.

“That one hurt,” he complained, glancing at Magnus with teary eyes.

Magnus immediately started stroking and kissing the sore spot. “I’m sorry. Is that better?” 

“More on the left side,” Alec muttered, gaining another slap this time a little weaker.

“Don’t be a brat, Alexander,” the warlock said warningly. “Naughty Nephilims don’t get their Christmas presents, you know?”

“Oh.”

“You want your presents, Alexander?” Alec sighs with relief, when Magnus takes his hand that was holding him down and whimpers, when moments later he feels them on his sore ass.

“Magnus?” He moaned and shuddered, when Magnus spread his cheeks and blew on his hole, making it twitch. “By the angel.”

“Calling an angel at such a moment?” Magnus teased. “You are really naughty, my love,” he dipped his face between Alec’s cheeks, making him choke, even before Magnus licked his hole.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned.

“Language,” Magnus spanked him warningly. “You were supposed to act nice.”

“I’m sorry,” the shadowhunter whimpered, rubbing his erection on Magnus' leg and cried when the warlock slapped him again.

“I guess I’m too gentle with you, my love,” he said, stroking Alec’s red ass, smirking when his boyfriend shook his head. “Maybe I’m doing it wrong? Apparently, punishing and pleasing you at the same time doesn’t work.”

“Magnus, please,” Alec whimpered. “I want you to touch me.”

Magnus squeezed his ass making him groan. “I’m touching you, my love. But I don’t know if you deserved it.”

Alec’s eyes widened, when he turned to look at him.

“What do you think, Alexander?” Magnus stroked his butt again, making Alec gulp, when he realized what Magnus wanted him to admit. “Did you deserve my touch?”

He muttered inaudibly and averted his eyes.

“What did you say?” Magnus asked leaning back on the coach trying to catch his blue irises. When Alec didn’t respond he raised his hand and slapped him again. “I asked you a question, Alexander.”

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered trying to cover his ass with his free hand, but Magnus caught his wrist, twisting his hand on his back.

“I think you really like it. Like it, like it,” Magnus mocked Alec’s words from their first kiss. “You have easy rules to follow. Be nice and listen to my orders. But you prefer to do things your own way. So, did you deserve my touch?”

To Magnus amusement Alec shook his head, trying to hide his flushed face in his free arm, but Magnus didn’t let him. He took his other hand and twisted it back as well. He knew perfectly well that Alec could easily free himself if he wanted and he was so happy that he trusted him with himself like that.

“What’s your answer?”

“NO!” Alec cried out, panting hard when Magnus slapped him again.

“No, what?” Magnus insisted.

“I didn’t deserve your touch,” Alec admitted horacely, glancing at his boyfriend pleadingly; not quite sure what he was actually pleading for.

“What you deserved then?” Magnus leaned down wanting to hear Alec’s muffled voice.

“I deserved to be punished,” the shadowhunter whispered and his face turned even redder if that was possible. “I’m so…”

“Oh, no, no, no, my love,” Magnus interrupted him. “I think it’s a bit too late for an apology, don’t you think?” He accepted Alec’s murmur as an answer this time, not being sure how long his shadowhunter was going to handle all of it. “What do you think of ten more spanks?”

Alec shuddered hard on his laps, and Magnus just wanted to be sure it was a good sign not a bad one. He placed his palm on Alec’s red ass, making him flinched involuntarily from his touch.

“If at any point you change your mind, I won't be angry,” Magnus assured him, hoping that’s enough for Alec to understand. “You think you can handle ten more? I’m not going to take such a long pause between each hit.”

Alec took a few deep breaths, trying to muster the strength to answer him.

“I can take it,” he announced after a few seconds, that felt to him like hours.

“Perfect,” Magnus purred, apparently very pleased. “I would love to turn these cheeks of yours into the beautiful shade of red that would match Santa Claus costume.” Magnus keeps talking while he adjusts his grip on Alec’s wrists stil secured on his back. “I want you to count them for me, Alexander. Are you ready?”

Alec noded, immediately tensing, when Magnus' palm was taken from his ass.

"Breath Alec," was the only warning he got before he was slapped.

The shadowhunter sucks in a breath before he choked out: "One."

“You are doing so good, my love,” Magnus praised Alec, stroking his ass before he slapped him again.

“Two,” Alec’s body shudders, his face was bright red from embarrassment. He was so hard and he knew that he was going to come just before they were going to reach ten. “Three,” he cried out, as Magnus slapped a more irritated spot.

Alec braced himself for another one and screamed when Magnus slapped him three times in a row. The intense wave of pleasure that ran through his body left him breathless and he was sure that he lost his vision for a moment.

“Alexander?” Magnus's worried voice cut through Alec's pleasantly hazy mind.

“Mag…” he managed to choke out, trying to regain some control. “I...I’m going…”

“Talk to me,” Magnus insisted.

“I’m going to come if you keep going,” Alec says in one breath, his body trembling with overload and anticipation. He could hear Magnus gasp, before he felt his palm caress his hot tendered skin. “Magnus,” He whimpered.

“Shhh I’ve got you my love,” Magnus whispered, giving Alec time to calm down, saying sweet nothings into his ear.

“It's okay, you can go on again,” Alec said after taking a few deep breaths.

Magnus hum loudly, still stroking his cheeks. “Did you forget about something?” He asked somberly.

“I… Oh…” Alec realized his mistake, so ready to fix it he counted quickly. “Four, five and six.”

Magnus smiled looking proudly at Alec’s flushed ass. “You are so amazing,” he said, spanking Alec again, making him squirm on his lap, trying to find something to grind into.

“Seven.”

The warlock could feel how tense his boyfriend’s body was under his hand. Skin on his ass was red and so hot it almost burned his fingers, when his palm met his butt again. Alec was fidgeting on his lap, trying to rub his hard erection on something.

“Eight.”

“You are doing so good,” Magnus praised him, spanking him again.

Alec cried out loud, stuttering, “N...ni...nine,” he didn’t finish the word before he felt the last slap. “TEN!” He screamed, not being able to hold anymore.

Magnus regarded the Shadowhunter's butt gently stroking his both cheeks with admiration. Alec's milk-white skin was the perfect backdrop for this shade of red.

Alec sobbed loudly, and Magnus' attention quickly shifted to his boyfriend's face that was buried in the cushion.

“Alexander?”

“I’m fine,” Alec breathed out immediately, with the shaking voice. 

Magnus helped him stand, and pulled him into a tight hug, when he saw tears streaming down his flushed face.

Alec whimpered when his tender skin touched the raw material of Magnus’ pants.

“You want me to heal it?” Magnus asked, concerned, trying to soothe some of his boyfriend’s pain stroking his back.

„NO!” Alec startled them both with the loud answer. Magnus' shocked face swiftly changed into amusement when he saw Alec’s face covered in a deep blush. „I… I mean…”

„Don’t worry, I get it, my love,” Magnus admitted cuddling his sweet Nephilim closer.

They stay like that for a minute. Magnus was gently caressing his boyfriend's back letting him calm down before Alec moved to look at his cat eyes.

“What is it?” the warlock asked, sensing Alec’s hesitation.

“Can we…” The shadowhunter struggled with his words.

Alec was twisting his fingers nervously, which Magnus immediately stopped holding his hands. He pulled them to his face kissing the top of each palm making Alec smile softly at him.

“Can we move to the bedroom?” Alec asked with more confidence. “I would love to take this clothes off you as fast as I can.”

Magnus laughed pulling Alec down for a fierce kiss that lasted longer when he previously intended before he stood up with his nephilim snuggled in his arms.

“You know I can walk?” Alec more said then asked. 

“Of course I know,” Magnus answered, walking to their bedroom. “You were so good for me, now I want to be good for you, my love.”

Alec shuddered and winced when Magnus placed him on the bed.

The warlock snapped his fingers summoning the bottle with something green in it.

“What is it?” Alec asked suspiciously, eyeing the bottle.

“It’s just aloe lotion,” Magnus laughed. “It’s for the marks.”

“Oh,” the shadowhunter blushed again, turning to expose his ass to his boyfriend. 

Alec sighed feeling the cool lotion on his abused skin and Magnus's gentle hands massaging it all over his asscheeks.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked, feeling Alec's body relax under his touch.

“Mhhhh,” the shadowhunter sighed and added after a second though. “Horny.”

Magnus laughed, leaning down to kiss Alec’s neck, while his lotion covered hand traveled between his cheeks to slowly insert one lubed finger.

“Well I can do something about that,” Magnus purred into his shadowhunter ear, making the sweet moan escape his mouth.

Alec pushed his ass up towards Magnus’ hand wanting badly to feel as much of his boyfriend as he could.

“Am I still on the naughty list?” He asked when he felt another finger breaching his tight rim.

Magnus blinked, stopping for a moment when; not for the first time; he realized how astonishing his boyfriend was.

“No, Alexander,” Magnus said. “You take your punishment so well.”

Alec shuddered at the phrase, pushing his hips down again.

“Now is time for your reward, my love.”

“Yes, p… please, please Magnus,” Alec begged, trembling with anticipation.

And who was Magnus to refuse him.

Alec knew that some mundane Christmas traditions were strange, but if they could lead him to have one of the best orgasms of his life, he was the last person to complain.


End file.
